A Stranger
by Inu-pup
Summary: Rorouni Kenshin/YYH X-over.there's a demon YYH gruop have to find that fought in a war in Japan. PLEASE R/R, any flames will be used to see if Kenshin's hair is flameble!
1. A Stranger

A STRANGER  
  
A Rorouni Kenshin Yu Yu Hakusho X-over  
  
By inu-pup Disclaimer: Yeah right, I own YYH and Rorouni Kenshin andthats why I'm doing this for NO money!! (I own nothing I tell you nothing! . . . sighs, oh well) ; )  
  
This is set after the four saint beasts pretend that the kenshin group lived at this time too. How Kenshin was able to fight in the war and still be alive now (making him over 170) will be explained later. Kenshin has not sworn to never kill again.  
  
Yusuke was on the school roof when he saw someone running in front of the school he had a x scar on his face and red hair running away from some policemen. He was about to follow and investigate when he heard Botan behind him.  
  
"Yusuke. Are you listening to me? Koenma wants you. He says it's urgent and we need to go see him NOW!"  
  
"All right, all right, I'm coming."  
  
"Good Hiei and Kurama are already there. I'll get Kuwabara!"  
  
"Fine I'll wait here."  
  
"Good, be right back"  
  
Yusuke waited and Botan came back with Kuwabara.  
  
Kuwabara, "I wonder what shorty wants?"  
  
Yusuke, "probably a diaper change."  
  
Botan, "don't talk about Lord Koenma like that!"  
  
They arrived at Koenma's office to see the little demi-god looking nervous.  
  
"Good your finally here. I have a new assignment for you. There's a high level demon in your area we recently found out about. I need you to check it out."  
  
Yusuke, "Sure, we can take out this new guy. He shouldn't be that hard."  
  
Koenma "Well, he's not really new."  
  
Kuwabara "Whatta you mean, not really new?"  
  
Koenma "well he's been there for at least about . . . 150 years.  
  
Yusuke "150 years, and you never even noticed him!"  
  
Koenma "there was a 'bloodbath', so to speak, about 150 years ago, but that was a war so he wasn't really noticed."  
  
Kuwabara "what war?"  
  
Yusuke "duh, Kuwabara don't you know about the war."  
  
Kuwabara "You don't either!"  
  
Koenma "quiet both of you!"  
  
Hiei "Hn. Where will we find this demon?"  
  
Koenma "He should be some where in their town." Gesturing to Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
"Well, I guess we should start then. Ready to go?" said Kurama standing up. Botan nodded and got ready to take them back "Come on you two. Time to go." She said while grabbing Yusuke and Kuwabara, who were still fighting about the war thing.  
  
Once they had left Koenma thought to himself 'they better hurry. If my father finds out about this he'll kill me!'  
Karama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara got back at 7:00 and decided to search for an hour because by 8:00 it would be getting too dark to see. Hiei was searching on his own by rooftop.  
  
Yusuke "We've been searching for an hour and we still haven't found anything. My demon compass hasn't noticed anything either."  
  
Kurama "It's getting late how about we start our search again tomorrow. It'll be Saturday so we'll be able to search longer, too."  
  
Yusuke "Lets meet at that building over there at 9:00 A.M."  
  
Kurama "it'd be better to meet at 7:00.then we could search longer."  
  
Yusuke "I'd rather sleep in but all right I'll be there."  
  
Kurama "good. How about you Kuwabara, you coming too?"  
  
Kuwabara " yes and I, the great Kuwabara, will find the demon before Yusuke."  
  
Yusuke "yeah right you couldn't find a demon if it was right in front of you."  
  
Kurama "see you tomorrow, you might want to get home and sleep instead of staying here and fighting you know."  
  
Yusuke "fine, but I'm still better at finding demons."  
  
"Yeah right." Kuwabara mumbled as he started to walk away.  
  
They all started to go their separate ways. Yusuke and Kuwabara were still glaring at each other.  
  
After Yusuke had walked about a block he noticed that on the other side of the street the guy he had seen, earlier being chased by policemen, was walking. Yusuke watched him for a moment and then turned to walk the rest of the way home. He thought to himself 'who was that guy? And where did he come from?' Pushing the thoughts aside he went home. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
Inu-pup "There will be more kenshin in the next chappie, I promise!!!!" ________________________Please R/R____________________________  
  
Inu-pup"keep reading it will get better, I promise!" Jen "the story or your mental health 'cause the 2nd sounds impossible" Inu-pup "Why do the fates play these cruel tricks on me?" --------------------------END--------------------------- 


	2. Battousai

Inu-pup "hey what's up! I hope you like! Don't forget to read and review!!!" _____________________________________________  
  
Chap. 2 Battousai  
  
Yusuke woke up the next day and sunshine was streaming in his window.  
  
"Great it's the weekend and I have to go demon hunting." He slowly got out of bed and got dressed. When he was finally ready he headed off to meet Kurama and Kuwabara.  
  
He saw Kurama and Kuwabara waiting for him. Kuwabara looked like he was still asleep, but Kurama looked fine.  
  
Yusuke "so ready to start searching?"  
  
Kurama "Yes I looked around the city a little earlier, but didn't see anything too suspicious. There was a group of people who looked like they might be up to something so I thought we'd check there first."  
  
Yusuke "Ok. Wait that means you got hear at at least 6:30!" he said surprised.  
  
"Actually I got here at 6:00."  
  
"Man that's early." Yusuke said, "hey is Kuwabara actually awake?"  
  
"No, I don't think so. He seemed to have sleep walked here because he ran into a tree along the way." Kurama said with a chuckle.  
  
Yusuke stifled a laugh. He then went over and hit Kuwabra on the back of the head. He woke up immediately.  
  
"Hey Kuwabara we caught the demon you slept through it all!"  
  
Kuwabara just stood there for a moment and then tried to hit Yusuke, who had started to laugh.  
  
Kuwabara "Why you, I'll get you for that!"  
  
Kurama "Are you two ready yet?"  
  
They kept fighting so Kurama broke up their fight by saying if they didn't stop ravenous plants would attack them in their sleep. Kurama wouldn't normally have done this but he wanted to get going before the people he saw earlier left from where they were. Yusuke and Kuwabara didn't totally believe what Kurama said, but knew he could do that if he wanted to.  
  
As Kurama led them to where he thought some people were, and possibly a demon, Yusuke noticed he looked deep in thought.  
  
Yusuke "What are you thinking about Kurama?"  
  
"Nothing really, it's just that I heard a legend about someone from the war. There was supposed to be a very skilled assassin called Battousai the manslayer. In that war the main weapon used was a sword, they also used daggers among other things, so this demon we're looking for will probably be a master at swordsman ship."  
  
Yusuke "I'll remember not to ask him for a sword fight then."  
  
Kurama suddenly quickened his step "there are people in the ally up ahead"  
  
Kuwabara "Then lets check it out."  
  
As they got closer Yusuke noticed his watch was going off.  
  
Yusuke "hey guys there's a demon in there, and it's making my demon compass go crazy so it's pretty strong, too!"  
  
When they got to the dark ally it took a minute for their eyes to adjust, but when they could see they were quit surprised. Before them lay 5 men on the ground with multiple bruises, and sitting against the wall was the guy Yusuke had seen. That's when he noticed the guy had a sword by his side.  
  
Yusuke "who are you?"  
  
Kenshin (they don't know his name yet) "I am a wanderer, that I am."  
  
Kurama "what are you doing here?"  
  
Kenshin "I was sleeping. Then they woke me up."  
  
Kuwabara "You sleep in allies?"  
  
Kenshin "yes, is something wrong with that?"  
  
"So you knocked out all those people just because they woke you up?"Kurama asked suprised.  
  
Kenshin "I woke up when I heard them hit the ground. I didn't do this, and I don't know who did. Sorry I couldn't be of more help." He said smiling.  
  
Suddenly Botan came running up behind them.  
  
Botan "Yusuke, there's a high level demon here!"  
  
Yusuke "Botan, we already know that my demon compass has been going crazy since we got close to this place!"  
  
"Demons?" Kenshin asked "What do you mean demons?"  
  
Botan "Oh, uh, nothing, nothing. Just joking!"  
  
"Hm" Kenshin said, "nice meeting you"he said then started to walk away.  
  
Kuwabara "maybe we should go see Genkai."  
  
Yusuke "hey, some of those guys sneaked away while we weren't looking. My demon compass is slowing so the demon must be one of those guys that snuck away.  
  
Kurama "I think Kuwabara is right and we should go see if Genkai knows anything."  
  
Kenshin was a few blocks away. 'Genkai hm. I've heard of her. I think I'll pay her a little visit.' ________________________________________________  
  
neko-kit "hey there, if you'd like to know I'm the smart one hear, so don't listen to Inu-pup." Inu-pup "why you! I'll get you for that!" Starts chasing neko-kit with mallet and hits her into the air. Inu-pup "Ah, I feel better now. Anyways, don't forget to review!!!!" Bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. kenshin

Hey! Inu-pup here. I hope you like! Don't forget to review!!!  
  
Disclaimer:I own nothing I tell you! NOTHING!!! Sighs.it sucks, I know.  
  
_________________________________________________________ Chap. 3 Kenshin  
  
Yusuke and the others made their way to genkai's temple, as they got closer they heard people talking. They opened the door and stared in surprise.  
  
Kuwabara "What the!"  
  
Before them stood Genkai and the man from the ally. They were talking, and the guy was doing laundry?  
  
"Hello again" Kenshin said smiling  
  
"wha" said Yusuke surprised then he noticed his demon compass was going off again, "Great the demon from the ally probably followed us here." he then looked at Kenshin "what are you doing here?"  
  
"I took a walk through the forest and saw her temple so I decided to take a look, that I did." Kenshin said  
  
Kurama "we never introduced ourselves, may I ask of your name."  
  
"I am Kenshin"  
  
I'm Kurama, this is Yusuke, and that's Kuwabara, I think you already know Genkai."  
  
Yusuke "I've been wondering why were those police men chasing you?"  
  
Kenshin "I was carrying a sword and they wanted to take it in case I might use it." He motioned toward his sword. Upon seeing the nervousness on their faces he said "it has a reversed blade so I can't kill anybody with it, and I would never plan to." They eased up at this and Yusuke remembered why they'd come.  
  
Yusuke "Genkai do you no anything about a guy called Battousai?"  
  
Genkai watched Kenshin who sat quietly drinking tea when she saw a small spark in his eyes at the mention of the name; it was gone in an instant. "All I know is that he was strong, with great speed, and was very good with swords. He killed many people. It is said he did something horrible and then just disappeared."  
  
Kurama "I think we've done enough searching for one day, and Yusuke I think your demon compass is broken because it won't stop going off." he sounded a little irritated.  
  
Yusuke "you're probably right. Now would be as good a time as any to leave."  
  
Kurama and Yusuke started to walk back with Kuwabara behind them (Botan had left earlier).  
  
Yusuke "hey Kuwabara what's up you haven't talked since we got to Genkai's?"  
  
Kuwabara then muttered what sounded like laundry and seemed to shudder. After they had left Genkai looked at Kenshin  
  
Genkai "you know more than you let on, you know about Battousai."  
  
Kenshin "why do you say that?"  
  
"When they mentioned Battousai yours eyes flickered."  
  
"I'm sorry but I think you are mistaken" Kenshin said while standing up "I hope we meet again" he said as he left. When outside he looked at the moon and saw a black figure in the trees. 'So one of them is finally catching on, I'll have to be more careful'.  
  
Inu-pup "I'm sorry it's so short! The next chappie should be up soon. Review and tell me how good this is. In next chappie: who's watching Kenshin, and hiei is actually in this one, Yay, finally!!" 


	4. Demon Revealed

Disclaimer: I own nothing and do anything for something. If I did own something I would sell it for something else. Please R/R!!  
  
Inu-pup "oh Kenshin! Come here I want to see you!"  
  
Kenshin "Oro? What is it?  
  
Inu-pup pulls out candle from behind back "I got a flame and I MUST use it."  
  
Kenshin looks confused and then eyes get large as he figures it out. O.O  
  
Kenshin "are you sure you want to, I mean you don't have to Uh... Aaaah" starts running.  
  
Inu-pup "you can't run away from me! Oh ya here's the next chappie! Get back here Kenshin!!!!!!  
******************  
Chap. 4 demon revealed  
  
Hiei watched from his perch as a red-haired man left Genkai's temple. This guy wasn't a normal human; Hiei could see it in his eyes. After the man had walked past, Hiei jumped from his tree and entered the temple.  
  
Genkai "I was wondering when you would come." Hiei "Hn. Is he the demon?"  
  
Genkai "I believe so, but he said he doesn't kill."  
  
Hiei "doubtful."  
  
Genkai "It is wise to keep a close watch on him. You should wait and see if he does anything to tell for sure if he's demon."  
  
Hiei "Hn. We'll see." Then he left, jumping from tree to tree in the forest.  
**************************************************************  
  
Kenshin walked back to the city and looked for a place to sleep. He found a quiet ally where he hoped he wouldn't be bothered by anyone. While sitting there he thought of the few friends he had.  
  
************************************************************ Kenshin watched from the doorway as the innocent looking girl in jeans hit Yahiko over the head with a wooden sword she liked to keep. The boy had made a comment about her food, saying it'd be easier to eat a rock then what she cooked. Miss Kauroe then proceeded to chase Yahiko around the room. Meanwhile Sanosuke, a used to be street fighter, looked at the food as if deciding weather it was still alive or not. They, of course, didn't know about his past, or who he really was. They thought he was just a normal guy going from place to place trying to find jobs where he could.  
  
*********************************************************** Kenshin wished he could go back there but knew if he did he would be putting their lives in danger. His greatest enemy was tracking him, waiting for the perfect moment to strike and he didn't want them to get hurt. With those thoughts he fell asleep ready to wake up any moment in case of an attack.  
  
Kenshin woke up early the next morning. The night before had been uneventful, and the sun had not risen yet. He decided to take a walk around the city. After a few minutes of walking Kenshin noticed a man behind him. Kenshin kept walking and turned a few corners and saw that the man was still behind him.  
  
Kenshin suddenly said "who are you"  
  
"Don't you remember me Battousai, or is your memory worse than I thought possible?"  
  
Kenshin stopped instantly he knew that voice.  
  
"Saito, what are you doing here" Kenshin said in a cold tone of voice.  
  
"I've come to challenge you. Meet me at the old storage building on the edge of town or I'll kill your, so-called, friends."  
  
With that Saito turned and disappeared around a corner. Kenshin didn't follow for he knew Saito was practically impossible to track once out of sight. He knew though that he was going to fight Saito and was sad that the few people he liked had to be brought into this mess. If any of them were harmed Saito was going to die that was for sure. He then set out towards the place he was to battle at.  
  
**************The day before****************************  
  
Sanosuke and Yahiko had been arguing with Kauroe about her horrible cooking, and she was hitting them continuously in response. This had been going on for a while when they heard a knock at the door. Kouroe got up to answer it and Yahiko and Sanosuke followed. When she opened the door she saw a policeman standing there.  
  
Kouroe "hello, can I help you?"  
  
Saito "yes actually, you can."  
  
An evil grin appeared on his face as he suddenly hit Sano, Kaoroe, And Yahiko on the back of the head taking them by surprise and knocking them out. **********************************************  
  
Kenshin was nearing the building he was to battle Saito in. It was almost sunset. It had taken Kenshin a while to get ready and walk there because he had been on the other side of town. This would be an interesting fight.  
  
*****A little later*******  
  
Yahiko slowly opened his eyes and saw he was in a dark room. He heard the clashing of swords and as his eyes adjusted to the light he saw a deadly fight. In front of him Kenshin and the man who had knocked him and his friends out were battling. They were moving so fast they were blurs. It was exciting yet frightening. Kenshin then bounced off the ceiling over to the wall and flew back at the man. Kenshin attacked and the other blocked they went on for a while. Then they backed away from each other and the policeman spoke.  
  
"Why not battle in your true form Battousai. I want to have a real battle for once after so many years."  
  
"For once I will agree with you." There was a coldness in Kenshin's voice that scared Yahiko. The other man disappeared in the shadows, and flames suddenly engulfed Kenshin.  
  
"!?!" Yahiko tried to yell to Kenshin, but his mouth didn't seem to want to work.  
  
The flames disappeared a few seconds later and where Kenshin should have been stood . a dragon!?!  
___________________End Chappie!!!_______  
Neko-kit "so what do you think? Please R/R and tell me. Inu-pup is still chasing Kenshin."  
  
Inu-pup "I've got you now!!" jumps on Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin "Oro"  
  
Inu-pup lights Kenshin's hair and then does a victory dance.  
  
Then, noticing Kenshin's eyes which have turned slightly gold, says "all right all right I'll get some water!"  
  
Grabs fire hose and spays Kenshin who is sent flying backwards through the air.  
  
Inu-pup "Oooops" O.O  
  
A very mad very wet Kenshin stands up. His hair is now slightly shorter with black tips. He says "I'll get you for that." Grabbing his sword.  
  
Inu-pup *-* "Aaaaaahh" starts running  
  
Kenshin follows yelling "get back here!"  
  
Neko-kit, rolling on the ground laughing "thanks for all the reviews, and the very useful flame (thanks Kitsune Rose)!" ^-^  
  
I think I spelled Kouroe's name wrong , don't kill me! Someone please review and tell me the right spelling!! Thanks see you in next chappie!!! ************************************************************* 


	5. The Battle: wolf vs dragon

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I wish I did but I don't. There, I said it, happy now!!!  
  
Inu-pup "hey, I'm back! After running half way across Japan to get away from Kenshin, I don't get it why he was so mad it was just a little hair. I've come to give you the next chap.ter"  
  
She stopped short when seeing the look on Kaoru's face. "Oh inu-pup, I heard what you did to Kenshin!! You'll pay for that."  
  
Inu-pup "I didn't do anything! I just gave him uuh .a hair cut."  
  
"With fire." she said sarcastically.  
  
Inu-pup "why does everyone want to hurt me?"  
  
Neko-kit "because you're the one writing this?"  
  
Inu-pup "good point. Uh, well, on with the next chappie!" Starts to sneak away.  
  
Kaoru "You won't get away that easily"  
  
Inu-pup "Aaaah" starts running and Kaoru follows chasing.  
**************  
  
***************  
  
**************  
  
******  
Chap. 5 The Battle  
  
***************************************************  
  
******************************************  
  
*********************************  
  
*******************  
Yahiko stared in shock. As the flames totally disappeared he saw Kenshin had just disappeared. He looked at the dragon in amazement. It had amber eyes and a long snake-like body. Its teeth were pure white and looked sharper than swords. Four pearly white claws, on the end of each foot, scratched the floor where it stood. It had magnificent snow-white scales that seemed to shine from some unknown light, and a line of red fur like blood seemed to flow down its back. It glared at the shadows and with his last strength before being engulfed by darkness again he looked at the shadows and saw the most frightening sight. There was a wolf twice the normal size of other wolves. It also had amber eyes, and teeth that seemed to drip with blood. Its fur was blacker than the blackest night. It had claws that seemed to leave a trail of blood wherever the creature walked. They glared at each other then Yahiko fell unconscious again.  
*******************************************************  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
Yusuke sat on the school roof thinking, about the demon they were supposed to find, when he saw Botan flying up to him on her oar.  
  
"Slow down" he yelled barely avoiding as she zoomed past trying to stop her self. When she finally able to slow down she went over to Yusuke. She had a worried look on her face.  
  
"What's the matter Botan?" Yusuke said  
  
"It's the demon we've been looking for! We found it and it's got an aura strong enough it looks like it could blow up the city if it wanted to!" she said in a rather panicked voice.  
  
"Have you seen, it what powers does it have!" Yusuke said quickly.  
  
"We don't know its true power yet and haven't seen it."  
  
"You don't even know what it looks like!" Yusuke yelled  
  
"We didn't have time to look! We need to go now! What if it attacks someone!" She said frantically  
  
"Well let's get going then!"  
  
"Hiei and the others should be on their way there. Now hold on tight." She said getting on her oar.  
  
*************************  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
They got to the building where the demon was and saw Kuwabara and Kurama waiting. Hiei was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Shall we go in then?" Kurama said calmly.  
  
"Let's get this guy!" Kuwabara said  
  
They walked into the dark building and as their eyes adjusted to the light they saw it was an old storage building. It had three stories and the first was empty except for some old junk. They were about ready to go to the next floor when they heard Kuwabara yell in surprise.  
  
"Look a kitten!" he said surprised (and happily).  
  
*.*; The group sweat dropped.  
  
"Kuwabara! We're searching for demons not cats!" Yusuke said.  
  
Kuwabara glared at him "stay here little guy." He said to the cat. Then he glared at Yusuke again. "Baka." He said under his breath.  
  
Then they started to walk up the stairs to the next floor. They looked around, but like the first there was nothing important. They then started for the next flight of stairs.  
  
Yusuke "Botan are you sure there are demons here?"  
  
"Yes, I'm quit sure. It must be on the top floor so we must be careful." Botan said.  
  
"I can sense it. It's quit strong as Botan expected." Kurama agreed calmly.  
  
"Why did I have to forget my demon compass?" Yusuke mumbled under his breath.  
  
They got to the top of the stairs. Slowly Yusuke opened the door. Inside the room two demons were glaring at each other. They didn't seem to notice the other group's entrance. You could see the loathing the demons held for each other in their eyes. 'So there are to demons' he thought.  
  
They watched as the demons attacked each other. The wolf demon lunged at the dragon going for its neck. It bit hard into its throat squirting blood over the dragon's white scales. The dragon tried to throw him off by swinging its head, but the wolf just bit down harder. The dragon then curved its long tail around and grasped the wolf's leg. It whipped its tail away pulling the wolf from its throat and throwing it into a nearby wall, making the building shudder. The wolf fell to the floor and then slowly rose to its feet. The dragon took this moment to attack. It curled its tail around the wolf's neck and tightened its hold trying to suffocate him. The wolf glared at the dragon for a moment then grasped its tail with his teeth. This made the dragon loosen his grip as the wolf bit its tail. The wolf instantly got out of the dragon's deadly grasp, and jumped to the other side of the room. The wolf let out a low growl sending shivers up Yusuke's spine. The dragon glared back. Then the wolf's nose suddenly twitched.  
  
"We have company." He growled.  
  
"Yes" the dragon said in a deep annoyed voice that sounded oddly familiar.  
  
The dragon stared at the wolf for a moment. Then suddenly the dragon's tail lashed backwards. Kuwabara made his spirit sword to block the on coming attack. Seeing this the dragon grabbed it with his tail (on the blade of the sword) and ripped it out of Kuwabara's hands.  
  
"What the!" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
The dragon took the sword from its tail. His tail hadn't gotten even a cut from grasping the sharp blade. He examined it carefully while holding it in one clawed hand. Then a blue light started to shine from his other hand as he created a sword of his own. Unlike Kuwabara's, it was sharp and glowed a faint blue color. The dragon threw Kuwabara's sword into the air. When it hit the ground it was in five pieces, it glimmered and then disappeared. The dragon looked at the spot it had been for a moment and then made his own sword disappear. Kuwabara looked shocked, the dragon had cut the sword so fast, while the sword was falling that he hadn't even seen him move. The dragon turned his head and faced Kuwabara with an icy glare.  
  
"Worthless." He said in a cold deadly voice.  
  
The group just stared in shock from hearing the dragon's words. It said Kuwabara's sword was 'worthless'!? The dragon turned back to his opponent.  
  
"I think we should postpone this battle for now." He said in a monotone voice.  
  
"Why not just kill them and continue?" the wolf growled. Botan looked very nervous at this point.  
  
The dragon glared at him. "Do you wish to have the spirit world after you Again?" he replied coldly. Yusuke was surprised by this. 'Again? If the spirit world's been after him before, then who in the world could this guy be?!' he wondered.  
  
"Another battle cut short," The wolf said in an angry tone, "next time I will kill you. I promise you that."  
  
"Those are my words I believe." The dragon replied coldly as the wolf disappeared in the shadows. He turned and glared at the spirit detectives and then swiftly exited through the window. The group stood dumbfounded for a moment. Then they heard a moan from the other side of the room.  
  
"There're people over there!" Botan exclaimed while running over. The rest of the group followed. Three figures lay on the ground in the corner.  
  
Yusuke "how 'bout we take them to my house. There they can wake up, and we can ask them if they know anything."  
  
With that they set out to move the unconscious people.  
  
*******************  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Kenshin climbed out the window and flew up to the roof. He stood for a moment.  
  
"Who are you?" he said calmly to the man standing behind him.  
  
Hiei stayed where he was not saying anything. Hiei, being the only smart one it seemed, had been smart enough to figure out it was better to watch the demon's fight from a tree (where he was unnoticed), and then to go to the roof where the dragon landed. "Who are you?" The dragon repeated angrily.  
  
"Hn. I should be asking you the same question." Hiei replied coldly.  
  
Kenshin turned and glared at him and then suddenly took off flying high over the city. Hiei followed him, jumping from building to building, he was not going to let him get away so easily. After a few minutes the dragon stopped and landed in a forest. Hiei stood nearby in a tree.  
  
"You will regret following me." Kenshin growled.  
  
"After this it will be you who is regretting." Hiei answered glaring.  
__________________________________  
  
***********************  
  
*************************  
  
**************************  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
Inu-pup "What did you think? Sorry for the shortness! Please R/R and make me happy!!"^-^  
  
Neko-kit "Uh, Inu-pup."  
  
Inu-pup "What!"  
  
"Behind you!" Neko-kit says pointing.  
  
Inu-pup looks over shoulder O.O " oh hi Kaoru." Starts to edge away.  
  
Kaoru "oh no you don't!" she starts to hit Inu-pup on the head with her bokken.  
  
Inu-pup "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"  
  
Kaoru *sighs* "I feel better now!" walks away.  
  
*Thud* Inu-pup falls over from pain.  
  
Neko-lit "heehehehehehe! Thank you reviewers! See you in next chappie!! Sorry for taking so long to post this chapter, but I was busy, don't kill me!!!" 


End file.
